Aion: The Dawn of Twilight
by Pure Kismet
Summary: Aion // Tsubasa awakens with amnesia to a world filled with racial war, political betrayal, and true love. Her blood and her wings are of Elyos and Asmodian blood. She will lose and gain cherished things. She is the chosen one. This is her tale.
1. Bright Wings Take Flight

_**Aion: The Dawn of Twilight**_

* * *

**Note**: As we do not know of Aion down to every last little exact detail, I will try by best to make logical guesses in order to fill in unknown or possible future areas. I will also keep monster description to a minimum, although there aren't many monster-involved events anyway. I'm saying this so that nobody has to worry about whether something I mention that's questionable is true or not. Unless it's included in the Aion Source Wiki, it's made up. Okay?

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bright Wings Take Flight_

* * *

'Darkness... Blood... I don't know what they are... But... They're... everywhere...'

Blurry blots of sunlight twinkled through the leaves. Trying to get her vision to adjust, she squinted her eyes, and looked around. She could smell the earth that she was laying on, the grass between her fingers and brushing against her face. Strange, tall brown structures were the foundations to what seemed like hundreds of huge green dots that were blocking the sky.

No, wait... Those were... What were they called again? Yes! Trees. She rolled onto her side painfully. Where were these sharp pains coming from? She looked down at her body, or at least she supposed that it was her body, awkwardly. Deep wounds adorned her flesh, and she smelt of sweat and dried blood. It did not hurt as much as it looked like it should, but why? More questions arose that she could not answer.

And then, she was overcome with a sudden feeling of fatigue. What was it called again? Oh, that's right. Sleepy. Why couldn't she remember such simple little things? How did she get there in the first place? And where was she? The whole situation sounded very much like a dream, before she realized one thing that blew her away. She pondered it for what felt like hours until she could no longer resist, and finally allowed herself to doze off in the middle of her whispers.

"What is... my... name? Why can't I... remember... my name...?"

-

"Trust me, it was hilarious! He dived right off the balcony, boasting that he was getting ready to perform his mighty aerial loop-de-loop, and then he plummeted straight into the lake."

"That's not funny, Ryusei. He could have died from hitting the water too hard!"

"Aurora, please. That incredibly hard head of his could withstand anything. I highly doubt he'd die from a tiny bit of water."

Aurora giggled as she and her best friend Ryusei walked through the forest. It was a wonderful afternoon, as most days were in Elysea, where the sun was bright and the breezes were warm and crisp. Aurora Bialy was of sixteen, bearing lime green hair and cherry brown eyes. She normally wore it tied back into in a braid, but today it was flowing with no restraints. Her childhood friend, Ryusei Kotokanoh, was more conservative though. Having reached his manhood already, for he was eighteen and a half, Ryusei sported clean cut sky blue hair and complementing navy blue eyes.

"Remember? When we were kids, we always played hide and go seek here."

"Yeah, and for some reason I always lost both ways. I couldn't pick a good place to hide to save my life, and you were the master of being unfindable."

"I wonder why we haven't been here in so long. It's literally been years."

"Well... Frankly, we grew up. I'm the town's full-time cleric, and you teach archery to the younger daevas part-time. We have agendas now, Aurora. With the war growing more and more gruesome by the second, the less free time we'll have."

"Hee, you're usually so hotheaded and self-centered but you really do care. That's adorable."

Ryusei scowled at Aurora, and then they both laughed together. They missed the days where everything seemed so perfect and innocent. Their walk continued, silently embracing the refreshing break from the everyday routines they had become so accustomed to.

Coming to a mini hill in the road, Aurora excitedly ran up the path. Ryusei followed her eagerly. This place was where their most favorite view resided. Reaching the top, they smiled. It was exactly the same. The rolling hills, the white mountain tops far off in the distance, and the winding brooks; they were all just as beautiful now as they were back then.

"However... We're so tall now that it seems smaller, don't cha think?"

Ryusei nodded and chuckled. Aurora looked away and visually absorbed the area lovingly. Such pure beauty was truly unrivaled... What? That's when something strange caught Aurora's eye. Down the dirt path they were on, behind some bushes lining the trail, there was a hand. As if someone were laying on the ground, and their arm was outstretched. Not knowing whether to laugh or to be scared, she touched Ryusei's arm gently.

He asked Aurora what was wrong, and studied her face for the answer when she did not respond. Following her gaze, his eyes fell upon the very same thing. He told her that they should go check it out. She refused, but he ended up getting her to follow reluctantly. They approached the bushes with caution. What if it was a trap? Or, what if it really was a dead person? The sight and smell would probably be horrible...

Aurora couldn't stand it anymore so she ran around the bushes almost in a panic from the building curiosity. Ryusei called out after her, but it was too late. He ventured around them after her, and paused at what he saw. Aurora was smiling.

"Oh, thank goodness! She's not dead! She's breathing, see?"

It was a young girl. She couldn't be more than sixteen years of age, and had long blonde hair that was so silvery, it was nearly white. Her skin had a pale peach glow to it, yet it was covered with so many wounds that Ryusei was surprised with the fact that she was still alive. She wore only a simple gown, which was almost torn to shreds.

The girl voiced a violent storm of coughing. Blood spurted from her rosy lips. She moaned as she squirmed in her sleep, wounds continuing to bleed.

"Ryusei, can you do anything for her? Oh, can you?"

"Well, of course. Whoever attacked her must've figured that there were no towns around whatsoever. She was most likely left for dead, or beaten enough so that she would die off sooner or later... Poor girl. But surely, I can save her. This is no problem at all."

Aurora smiled happily at Ryusei as he prepared to heal her. Ryusei held his hands over the girl's body and closed his eyes. He was going to shoot for a full recovery in one casting. As energy gathered in his palms, his hands began to glow with an eerie blue. The lights grew brighter and brighter until he couldn't hold it anymore and, with some struggle it seemed, he released this buildup of holy magic upon the young girl before him.

Ryusei panted just a bit before gathering himself and standing up. Observing his work, the little lady no longer had a single scratch on her.

"Everything okay, Ryu-kun?"

"Well it wasn't as easy as I thought... The cuts ran pretty deep. I'm really surprised she survived this long. See? Blood everywhere."

Gesturing over the general area, Ryusei pointed out a long and heavy trail of blood that led up right to where the girl was lying, which ended in a oval-sized pool of blood. However, all blood had been cleansed from the girl's body now. Aurora scooped her up in one swift motion.

"There's nothing scrawny about this child; she's blossoming into a beautiful figure. I wonder where she came from... She can't be more than sixteen; the youngest she could be is maybe fourteen."

"We'll find out later. For now, let's return to River's Grove. It's best to get her warm, rested, and fed as soon as possible. She's still extremely weak energy-wise, so if she gets a fever or virus she won't be able to fight it off without heavy medication."

Aurora agreed. In a quick flash of golden light, they both spread giant wings and took flight. The early evening wind was gentle against their cream feathers (Aurora's wings happened to have Jade Green tips). They reached River's Grove in no time, and made a hasty landing right in the middle of the town square. Many of the town locals eyed them in curiosity. They were well known throughout River's Grove, so if any commotion came about having to do with them, the whole town knew about it in under ten minutes... literally.

Ryusei led the way into the local inn, where they booked a room and tucked the girl into bed. They decided to stay by her side that night, just incase something were to transpire. All they could do was wait until she awakened, to see if they could possibly learn anything about her.


	2. Dark Wings Take Flight

_**Aion: The Dawn of Twilight**_

* * *

**Note**: What happens during the course of the day in this chapter is happening at the exact same time as what happened in the first chapter. It's not that important, just thought I'd point that out. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Dark Wings Take Flight_

* * *

Kifaye was quietly perched on the branch of a tree in the pitch black darkness of night.

She held her weapons firmly in her hands. Closing her eyes, she envisioned her target's movements as footsteps came within earshot. Just a few more steps, she thought. Wait for it. The right moment...

A twig snapped in the dead silence.

Kifaye's eyes shot open. She still made no movement, no sound. Her target had ceased in movement. Kifaye could feel invisible tension building. They were searching for her presence. Still without any sound, she exhaled and melted in with her surroundings. Now in stealth mode, Kifaye jumped from the tree to the ground in a single, swift motion. The person being targeted just scratched their head and moved on.

"I must be going insane. There aint nothin' out here. Geez..."

"Keep thinking like that and you'll wind up dead."

"OH, SHIT!"

The person attempted to make a run for it, but Kifaye stuck out her foot and tripped them. It was a man of early to mid twenties. His hair was long, sleek, and a dark shade of violet. His head was adorned with ivory horns which were half as long as his hair was. An 'X' shaped cut had been gashed into his face, but had grown old with time. Kifaye kicked him over and shoved the tip of one of her twin blades into his face.

"Oh, what do y'know! It's Kifaye! How have you been, my dear?"

Kifaye thrusted the heel of her boot into his stomach. The man groaned with a snarl.

"I MEAN, Kifaye-san. I hope you don't mind me asking... But what the HELL is your problem?! I was just walkin' along, minding my own freaking business... Until you decided to pop out like a goddamned warrior princess, that is."

"Didn't we have a little talk a week or so ago, Voltage? About what happens when you take what isn't yours?"

Voltage swallowed the lump in his throat. Damn, how the hell did she find out? Voltage was the leader of a gang of bandits known as the Night Riders. He thought it was the coolest thing in the world, but the name and his disposition suggest otherwise. He stole from people to either get what he wanted, or for plain amusement. Voltage is quite strong, but his cupidity tends to make him blind to the obvious. He was also well built physically, so he didn't have the speed or grace of most Assassins.

Kifaye on the other hand was one of the top Assassins in all of Asmodae. She too was the leader of a group of bandits... Who stole from other bandits to return the items to their rightful owners. A busty vixen with a sense of pride and justice, Kifaye would let no villain slip from underneath her nose. And in this case, Voltage, whom she has confronted on multiple occasions, had done the opposite of what she had advised him to do. Big mistake.

"I didn't steal anything from anyone... I simply decided to borrow!"

"Right..."

Kifaye's blade traveled from his face down to the strap of his bag. She cut it and picked it up, observing what was inside. Just as I suspected, she thought. About four-hundred grand in Qina. It wasn't surprising. Giving Voltage a dirty look, she stuffed the bag into her own. Voltage scowled. He busted his ass for that!

Sighing, Kifaye ran her fingers through her long scarlet red ponytail and blew her messy bangs out her face. She gave Voltage a serious look, her golden eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones.

"Why do you feel as though you HAVE to steal?"

"SHUT UP! I don't want no lecture from you! I'll do what I want, however the fuck I want."

"Is that so? Careful how you pick your words, Volt. I'm the last person you'd want to piss off. Now, I know exactly where you got this from, so I'm going to return it if you don't mind."

Giant blood red, bat-like wings erupted from her back. The insignia of the coins meant that they were from the Royal Bank of Elysea. She turned and gave Voltage a look of disappointment. 'Why would he continue to do these things?' she wondered, frowning. 'You'd think he'd take a hint...'

Setting her thoughts aside, she made a little jog and kicked off from the ground. Voltage watched angrily as she ascended into the sky, making off with his loot.

-

A girl in a classy black and white sailor uniform scurried down the cobblestone streets of Sanctum. Long locks of dark blonde hair flapped behind her as she weaved in and out of the crowds of shoppers. She put her hand on her head to secure her matching black hat as she jumped off of a nearby ledge and landed gracefully onto the level below. She continued to run excitedly, making her way to the Royal Bank of Elysea.

Running around to the back of the building, she leaned against the wall coolly with a triumphant smirk, trying to make it appear as if she had been patiently waiting there for ages.

"As usual, you are as just childish as you are ladylike. I thought you carried yourself with more grace than that, Your Highness?"

"Wh-What?! How long have you been here?! And don't blow my cover so carefree like that!"

"I've been here for a while, _Unmei-chan_. You lose."

The young lady known only as her alias, Unmei, puffed her cheeks out, then pounced onto the cloaked figure she was talking to with open arms. They hugged tightly squealing. When Unmei let go, the person removed their hood, and long scarlet locks came tumbling down.

"So what's up, Kifaye?"

"Voltage stole this from the bank."

Kifaye tossed the bag of money at Unmei. An expert of currency, and many other things yet to be told, Unmei simply weighed it with her own hands and said, "Four-hundred and seventy-five thousand grand. Dirty bastard. I'd return it now, but I'd get in trouble for leaving without permission. I'll make Crescendo take it back later. Thank you for your troubles, Kifaye."

"No problem. So what have you been up to lately? Did you decide who you're going to marry, yet?"

"Let's not talk about that..."

Unmei made a face of disgust at the thought of marriage. Her parents would not shut up about it, and the bachelors they picked out or kept suggesting were so horrible. They walked out into the street, and Kifaye put her hood back on.

As they passed through a market area, the smells of fish, flowers, fruit, and spice filled the air. Kifaye smiled warmly at the scene. It wasn't different from Pandaemonium at all. However, Kifaye was used to such. She has constantly been traveling between Elysea and Asmodae for a few years now. She and Unmei were friends in secret, and Kifaye had to keep a low profile whenever she spent time with her. It was a little fun, though, that they both had to stay disguised together. Unmei was actually the princess of Sanctum, a distant descendant of Azariel, and was not allowed to leave the castle ground without permission - something that was rarely, if not ever granted.

"I don't know if this will offend you or not, but I always thought you'd be a good match for Raiden."

"... Walk me back to the castle, won't you Kifaye?"

"Um, alright. But that's not going to make me change the subject. What's wrong with Raiden? He's funny, charming, really handsome, your parents adore him... And you two are friends anyway, aren't you? So why not? Is there something the matter with him? Has he got major B.O., or something?"

Kifaye chuckled at the thought, but Unmei wasn't smiling. Kifaye eyed her curiously, the smirk vanishing from her lips. Unmei seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes became misty, with a far away look to them. Looking at the ground, bangs covered her face as her cheeks became hot, stained with pink.

"Raiden...?" she whispered tenderly.

"Ah-ha... So, you like him."

Unmei instantly snapped out of her trance, and her whole face burned with redness.

"I DO NOT! H-He's a jerk! He may seem nice, but he's actually nothing more than self-centered fool who likes nothing more than to talk about how wonderful he is, and to try any means necessary to acquire whatever he wants or that he FEELS should be within his possession! Do you hear me, do you HEAR ME?!"

Kifaye blinked stupidly at Unmei, taken aback by this sudden explosion of emotion. Once again she smirked and folded her hands behind her head. "It still sounds like you like him!"

"Ugh! Whatever."

"Sometimes it's a person's faults that may attract you to them the most. You're either in denial, lying, or you so totally don't realize it yet. Heh-heh-heh!"

Unmei conked Kifaye on the head with her fist. Kifaye yelped aloud, and began to rub the aching spot on her noggin. Unmei folded her arms and came to a halt in front of the castle's back entrance. It was a swelling building, built high and wide, and it shimmered in the light provided by the sunset.

"Thank you, Kifaye. It was nice seeing you. Be careful on your way back, okay?"

"Alright then, Unmei-chan. Look out after yourself, y'hear? If something happened to you, I'd just burst," said Kifaye, puffing up her cheeks with air, and then releasing it and shaking her head like she exploded. Unmei giggled and hugged Kifaye again. Unmei's feathery silver white wings emerged from her back, and she jumped upwards, flying among the many towers of the castle. Kifaye watched as she reached the balcony of her room, and waved to Kifaye again before disappearing through the giant glass doors.

Kifaye turned and began to make way for the portal back home. She had meant what she said deeply. The princess had to look out for herself. For the sake of Atreia's future...


	3. Tsubasa

_**Aion: The Dawn of Twilight**_

* * *

**Note**: Yeah, those chapters were short on purpose, incase anyone was wondering. I think this one's sort of long... So, be prepared. Again, thank you so much for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Tsubasa_

* * *

A nameless maiden awoke to the gentle kisses of the sunlight.

The trees were gone... Where was she now? Dark brown material everywhere. Wood, was it? She turned her head to the side. Two unfamiliar faces gazed upon her own intently. At first she was afraid, but their expressions were kind. Her tension eased away as the young woman pet her gently on the head. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" Aurora asked the girl, taking her hand in her own. The girl seemed to understand her, but was unsure of whether she should answer or not. Her lips voiced jumbled mutters until comprehensible words finally began to form.

"I... I am... fine. I'm fine."

Aurora and Ryusei exchanged happy glances. She could speak! Ryusei turned to her now.

"I am Ryusei, and this is Aurora. We found you in the forest not too far from this town. How did you get there?"

"I... I cannot recall," the girl said more confidently now, slightly frowning. Her voice was sweet and soft, yet brimming with intelligence. Ryusei nodded as he absorbed her every detail. Aurora felt so bad for the young one.

"Do you remember who hurt you? You were terribly injured when we came across you. But Ryusei is a Cleric, so he was able to give you a full recovery."

"No, I'm afraid not. There are many things that I am not able to remember. I almost couldn't even remember what trees were when I first regained consciousness. I don't even... know my own name anymore... All my memories are gone."

Aurora's eyes widened. This was pretty clichéd. A beautiful young girl with amnesia. She scratched her head with a loss for words. What would they do now? She and Ryusei began to converse about what they should do to help the girl, and nothing seemed to be that great of an idea. As they spoke, the little one suddenly gained a rumbling sensation in her stomach. She wasn't sure of what that meant, but she felt an urge to put something there to fill the void.

"My stomach is empty. What should I put there?" she asked, looking up at the two thoughtfully. Aurora couldn't help but giggle. She was too cute!

"Of course, you need to eat, darling. Let's go get her belly full, Ryu-kun!"

"Alright. We probably should get her dressed properly, too. Your dress was torn in the attack. Can you stand?"

"Yes."

The girl immediately got to her feet. She teetered a bit, but once she gained her balance, Aurora took her hand and led her out of the inn, heading for the armory. The girl's eyes grew wide, taking in every characteristic about the town and the people she saw. Getting used to walking again took some time, but she eventually got the hang of it. It was exciting.

"Come, Kawaii-chan! We'll find you something sturdy and casual, with good defense."

Assuming that Aurora meant her, the girl instantly scurried over to her. Aurora happily picked out a million things for her to try on. Ryusei sweatdropped. He told Aurora that we would wait outside; he wasn't suited for that girly stuff.

"I'll just go and grab us something to eat while they shop," he told himself.

-

Aurora squealed with delight. Her young follower now wore a mostly white outfit with gold lining. It was a corset-type of shirt with princess-style sleeves that hung off the shoulders, along with a short pleated skirt with was worn over fitting shorts. The girl smiled at her attire. She was quite fond of what they had finally picked out. For her, it was the first time she had acquired a personal possession.

They were now all enjoying lunch in the park on the grass, and the sounds of children playing games where all around them. The silver blonde stared at her leg and hands happily. She had comfy boots and fingerless gloves, both lined with black lace like the corset and skirt, to match the clothes.

"I will admit that outfit is very becoming of her. It's nice."

"Yeah. Took us a while to find it. Believe it or not, it wasn't too expensive, either. Come on now, Kawaii-chan! Eat!"

Aurora had taken to calling the girl Kawaii-chan because she was so cute. The girl was overwhelmed by the choices of things to 'eat'. Ryusei could see her trouble, so he picked up a piece of bread and bit down on it.

"You see? You put it in your mouth like this, chew well, and swallow."

The girl stared at Ryusei with wide eyes. The food disappeared! She felt as if she had seen the action before, but wasn't completely sure of it. Aurora picked up a piece of cheese. It was cheddar. Ryusei had brought bread, cheese, and ham since it was simple enough. Aurora placed the dairy item in the girl's palm. It was a little square.

"Some people like cheese, some people hate it. Try that. It's mild cheddar."

"Cheddar..." the girl repeated, staring at the chunk. She picked it up with her thumb and forefinger, and looked at Ryusei and Aurora for consent. They nodded at her reassuringly. She put it in her mouth cautiously, and then began to 'chew', as Ryusei called it. Her eyes widened right before she swallowed. Staring at Aurora for permission, she nodded and the girl took more pieces of cheese, along with some bread and a slice of ham. She nibbled upon everything furiously.

"I'm glad she likes it! Hee-hee! So, what shall we call her Ryusei? I can't keep calling her cute like it's her name."

"Hmm..."

A feeling of guilt came over them as they stared her down and tried to concoct up a name. It was like trying to name a pet, or something. They debated on several names as she ate, but in the end, they realized that they were all horrible anyway.

Ryusei sighed and said, "Now what?"

Aurora shrugged. The girl looked at them happily. Her belly was full and that awful feeling had vanished. Aurora smiled back at her. That's when Aurora began to wonder things. She had been heavily injured when they found her. What if that meant that she was a fighter?

"Kawaii-chan... Do you remember what Daevas are?"

"Daevas? Um, I think that's what you two are, am I correct? Elyos or Asmodians who can fly with the wings that were bestowed upon them..."

"Wow! You remember all of that?!"

"Apparently so. How, I know not."

"Do you know if you're a Daeva or not? We should try and see if you are."

"H-How? I do not know of flying... Or how to even summon wings."

Ryusei stood up, then helped the young lady to her feet. "Summoning wings is like... Generating an imaginary warmth in your mind or your chest, then sending it bursting out through your back. It's actually simpler than it sounds, you don't even have to clear your mind to do it! Wanna give it a try?"

The little girl was intrigued by the though of such an ability, so she nodded without hesitation. To fly like one of the... birds, was it? That would be truly marvelous. She folded her hands together and brought them close to her chest, bowing her head slightly and closing her eyes. Warmth was like the ham she had just eaten, which had been roasted beforehand. She did her best to focus on that feeling, and build it up in her chest. Slowly and steadily, she exhaled, mentally pushing the energy to the back of her body. That's when suddenly, a bright light illuminated the entire park.

Aurora and Ryusei were so taken aback by this great light that they didn't even have time to shield their eyes. Aurora yelped out a little from the stinging sensation, squeezing her eyes shut, and Ryusei covered his face with his arms. When Aurora reopened her eyelids, it took her pupils several seconds to adjust. Once they did, she was stuck with a sight of horror.

Wings. But... two different kinds of wings. The left-hand wing was a snowy white and most pristine feathers she had ever seen of an Elyos wing. But the right-hand wing was a terrifying, jagged shape... and darker than any night Aurora had ever witnessed. A bat wing...

An Asmodian wing.

The unknowing daeva blinked somewhat stupidly at the two of them, unware of the fact that she had even just sprouted wings. Aurora ignored the fact that Ryusei was just beginning to realize the same things that she was, and ran up her, tackling her to the ground. The girl cried out in surprised, but Aurora covered her mouth. She grabbed the blanket that they had all been laying upon and tossed it over the girl's body. Confused and frightened, the little one decided that it would be wisest to be as quiet and still as possible.

"What... What is... she..."

"Hush, Ryusei! Just shut up! We have to hide her... Now! I have no idea who saw that huge flash, or her wings, but we can't risk any panic from the townspeople. Come, to a secluded area. Hurry."

Keeping the blanket wrapped around her tightly, Aurora directed the girl over to an alleyway behind some random building where no passerby could witness them. Ryusei shuffled along after the two, still unsure of where his thoughts lie. Aurora ripped the blanket off of her, and surveyed her carefully, as if to make sure that what she had seen were true incase it had been an illusion. The condition was the same.

"For now, just... Um, try to put them away!"

"I do not understand... A-Are they bad? Do they not please you?"

"We'll explain later when we can, just get rid of them somehow! Please, please!"

The girl did her best to focus. After a few minutes, the wings vanished; with a much less blinding light. Ryusei sighed with relief. Aurora panted and stared at the ground, thinking to herself. Who or what was this girl? Where did she come from? Many questions she had already asked herself about this child, but were now looked upon in a new light. Aurora whispered aloud to herself.

"Those wings... Beautiful, yet their form... One Elyos, one Asmodian... Such wings... Such..."

She looked up at the mysterious teenager trembling before her, with eyes not of hate, but of pity and concern.

"Tsubasa..." Aurora whispered, her eyes sparkling. The girl looked at her questioningly, perplexed thoughts racing through her mind. "It's a word deprived from an old, deceased language in this world. Similar to some of the ones we still use today, such as kawaii, which also means cute. Tsubasa means wings."

"Tsubasa..." the girl repeated, the words soft and tender coming from her own lips.

"Aurora, we should help her. Help her find out who she really is... What she is," Ryusei told his friend, staring at her intently. Aurora nodded and stood up.

"Not here, not now... But I will explain to you why those wings are terrible, little one. Do you mind? If we all travel together, to help you uncover your past? I'm saying this because realize now that you need us more than ever... With wings like that. It'll be very dangerous on your own."

"I am a burden, am I not? You don't have to... if you don't want to..." the girl said sadly, frowning at the ground. Aurora smiled and took the girl's cheeks in her hands.

"We want to. Besides, it gives me and Ryusei an excuse to go on an adventure! Right?" asked Aurora, and Ryusei agreed. The young girl smiled faintly. Her first friends. And they were willing to protect her.

"My name..." she muttered. Looking up at the both of them with eyes of deep appreciation, she took it upon herself to make a decision.

"... I'd like my name to be Tsubasa."


End file.
